Search for Survivors
Search for Survivors (やったか!?魔人ブウ大爆発, Yatta ka!? Majin Bū Daibakuhatsu) is the eleventh episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 17, 1995. Its original American air date was October 30, 2002. Summary Super Buu begins to grow angry as he fights a losing battle against Ultimate Gohan. After taking even more punishment, he reveals that his fight with Gotenks was a warm up match, as he could sense Gohan's powers growing in a far off place were similar same powers of Kaylah, Katherine, James, Shaun, Zesmond and Kayla, he's wanted Kayla to be his bride by forced like her ancestor did, he then self destructs, with Gohan narrowly being able to rescue Piccolo, Goten, Melissa, Kelly and Trunks in time. Gohan tells the others that Super Buu is not dead, but has instead lowered his Ki and hidden himself away. Gohan asks where the Dragon Radar is, as they will need to bring everyone back to life, but Piccolo tells him that it wouldn't matter either way as Dende and the Earth Dragon Balls are gone. However, Gohan tells him to concentrate because he can still sense both Dende and Kayla is alive, and the others soon go to retrieve him. On their way to Dende and Kayla, they see Mr. Satan and Bee and take them along. Mr. Satan is shocked and horrified to learn that both his son and daughter has been killed, and he angrily berates Gohan for not saving her and upset with Kayla not be with him, despite Gohan explaining that he was not there and Kayla wasn't there too when Super Buu murdered everyone on Kami's Lookout. Goten tells Mr. Satan not to worry as they'll bring them back to life with the Dragon Balls, only for Mr. Satan to yell at Goten, saying that this is his son and daughter he's talking about as he believes that Goten is joking and Goten clarifies that he's being serious. Soon after, they find Dende who tells Piccolo of how Mr. Popo threw him off the Lookout so that the Dragon Balls could still be used to revive everyone, as without Dende, the balls would become unusable, Kayla went to Spencer World to learn the real a whole truth about Majin Buu, Spencer Clan Massacre and her ancestor Princess Kaylah Spencer from the Sixth Emperor Brandon, his family and others to along with Zachary's best friend Baron, and also Melissa was running away with Kelly from the Lookout where she's truly scared of him to escape without Super Buu escape throughout the Chamber, she won't get killed or eaten by Super Buu like the rest of everyone turning them into chocolate bars. Unfortunately, the reunion doesn't last long as Super Buu returns, only one hour later. Mr. Satan yells at Super Buu, saying that he had broken his promise to not kill anyone. Super Buu meets Kayla for the first time since he's recognized Kayla's face, he's heard Gohan addresses her name "Kayla", picked to realizing that Kayla is the immortal human earthling (almost close to half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid), the human descendant of the Spencer girl from 500 years ago, she's Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter, Zesmond's younger sister and James and Mary's youngest granddaughter, he's asked her to join her by his side as his new bride. Kayla wasn't too happy and shown her serious angrily stare at Super Buu for hurting her daughter and killing many people on Earth and also her friends and family. Buu then delivers a puzzling request: a rematch with Gotenks and asking Kayla to marry him with a proposal. However, it seems that Super Buu has an ace up his sleeve, as the skin on his back begins to move.. Major Events * Super Buu escapes after destroying most of the surrounding area with the Revenge Bomber technique. * Gohan and the others find Mr. Satan and Dende. * Super Buu returns and demands a rematch with Gotenks. * Super Buu asking Kayla to marry him to join him by his side as his new bride. Battles * Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters * Goku Locations Objects Transformations Bruce Faulconer tracks * "Kame's Tale" - When Dende reveals how he escaped the Lookout. Differences from the manga * The fight sequence shown at the start of the episode between Super Buu and Ultimate Gohan was not seen in the manga, as the two stopped fighting once Gohan got behind Super Buu with his superior speed. * Mr. Satan, along with Bee, stopping off at a saloon to rehydrate just as the shockwave from Super Buu's Revenge Death Bomber hits the area is exclusive to the anime. * Mr. Satan trying to get through to Super Buu by reminding him of their friendship and Bee is exclusive to the anime. Trivia * This episode picked up where "A Whole New Gohan" had left off. * At the beginning, when Super Buu is staring at Gohan, appearing to be scared, he has white eyes. This also appears when he is preparing a Gack! directly in front of Gohan, although he still has black eyes it is just the flash of light from the energy blast * Super Buu meets Kayla as a full-blood human girl (almost close to half-Human and half-Saiyan hybrid) with Saiyan Powers as Shenron's Jinchuriki with glowing Earth Dragon Balls Birthmarks and reincarnation of Princess Kaylah Spencer for the first time. * In an ironic way, when Mr. Satan calls out the sky for the angels to take him away, Piccolo swoops down and takes him away. Before learning Piccolo was an alien, Piccolo and his father were considered demons, the opposite of angels. * Gohan (Old Kai's Unlock Ability) vs. Super Buu Gallery 300px-Z_ep_264.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes